Four Seasons
by homra-kid
Summary: Things were looking up at first, but by the time a year had passed and Valentine's Day was around the corner, Mikoto grew solemn which did not go unnoticed to Reisi.


Four Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to GoRa x GoHands.

**Pairings: **Suoh Mikoto x Munakata Reisi mentions of Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki & Suoh Mikoto x Totsuka Tatara

**Music:** "Four Seasons" by Namie Amuro

**Summary: **Things were looking up at first, but by the time a year had passed and Valentine's Day was around the corner, Mikoto grew solemn which did not go unnoticed to Reisi.

**A/N:** This is a really short companion piece to I Want Your Love, if you haven't already read that one I suggest you do in order to have some understanding of this story. They aren't completely far apart and they can stand alone in some aspects but ideally this is supposed to be a side story in my personal head canon for MikoRei (this is also not a direct sequel).

I also wish I had written this earlier but I was way too ambitious with my three part Valentine's Day one-shots for K Project which in the end, my KuroShiro became a day late anyways. This one is for you Totsuka Tatara, Happy Belated Birthday T-T

o0o0o0o

A year and half had passed since the incident on Ashinaka High School Island. It was miraculous that both the Silver and Red King managed to survive that day despite their wounds and the months following after that, not only did Adolf K. Weismann eventually rise to the throne alongside the Gold King with his clan in the government but Munakata Reisi, the Blue King and Suoh Mikoto, the Red King became lovers.

Homra for the most part had been absolutely shocked to learn that their leader and the leader of their sworn enemy, Scepter 4 were together in an intimate relationship. Though they were relatively set against the notion—Mikoto didn't care for their opinion and did whatever the hell he wanted. Munakata's group reacted no differently if not harshly disapproving and over time Awashima Seri, his second in command grew distant because of it along with a majority of his team.

Oddly enough, Fushimi Saruhiko was supportive of him and whenever there was cruel gossip and insults directed towards the older bluenette in his vicinity, he was quick to end it. Having established himself as Munakata's personal right hand man, Fushimi became quite protective of his leader which surprised everyone since he was quite the irritable and laziest individual out of the entire group. No one really understood why he changed all of sudden, but the moment they discovered Homra's Yata Misaki waiting for Fushimi one day did they come to realize that he'd become intimate with the enemy just as Munakata had.

Despite the ridicule they received in the beginning, Mikoto and Reisi stayed together and overtime their relationship became a part of the norm in their respective clan's daily lives. Even Fushimi and Misaki were quite the boisterous couple and though they had become accepting of their feelings for each other their nasty habit of picking fights and arguing seemed to increase if not playfully sometimes.

Things were looking up at first, but by the time a year had passed and Valentine's Day was around the corner, Mikoto grew solemn which did not go unnoticed to Reisi. Actually, all of Homra—Fushimi included were troubled by the prospect of the approaching commercial holiday. It wasn't until the Scepter 4 leader reviewed the old documents revolving around the Colorless King incident a year ago did he understand the nature behind Mikoto's ail and it made him somewhat tense since his lover failed to mention this piece of information to him.

When February fourteenth finally arrived, Reisi was grateful that he had to go into work that day—mostly because he didn't know how to face the redhead that he shared his humble home with. Still, he wasn't so cold hearted as to leave his lover without a proper Valentine's Day gift, so before he left he made sure to leave a note on his side of the bed along with a vase full of roses and homemade breakfast waiting for Mikoto on their kitchen table.

When the Red King woke up at noon to an empty bed, he was slightly disappointed and yet he remained blank faced and apathetic that the bluenette didn't consider waking him up before he had left. After taking an hour long shower and dressing in his usual white v-neck and jeans, Mikoto found the now cold breakfast and flowers still waiting patiently for him to find by Reisi. He smiled idly at his lover's effort's to please him on Valentine's Day despite leaving him for work but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless and ate every single morsel on the plate in gratitude.

Eventually, Mikoto left the empty home for Homra's headquarters and just like him, everyone else in his clan was stoic if not saddened by true meaning of today. Even Misaki wasn't boosting around the bar like he usually did—not even to glance that long in the Red King's direction when he entered the establishment. For a couple hours it was just plain silent, the only thing heard being the jukebox playing some stupid love song which reminded everyone in the room all too well about a certain optimist.

Misaki was the first one to get up to leave the bar and gradually everyone followed suit with only one place in mind. But just because the twenty year old left first didn't necessarily mean that he was the first one there at the cemetery though. No, he made a quick detour to Scepter 4's headquarters and together, he and Fushimi left to pay their respects. Reisi had been observant that entire week and suspected that something like this would happen once the ginger demanded that his subordinate be brought outside, so he allowed the younger bluenette to leave without any explanation. From the security camera, he watched the pair interact silently and the moment Fushimi went to hold Misaki's hand as they walked down the street together Reisi's chest ached to be in the presence of his own dearly beloved.

At the cemetery, nearly all of Homra was there—even retired members and the traitor Fushimi stood in front of the gravestone of Totsuka Tatara just behind the Red King, Suoh Mikoto. Everyone was silent as they prayed for the deceased man's happiness in the afterlife and when Anna went to lay a red rose and chocolate heart shaped cake in front of the marker, an anonymous sob was heard choking in the background. Like a domino effect—nearly everyone became tearful over what would have been their fallen comrade's twenty-third birthday.

Anna held onto Mikoto's hand tightly—she didn't make a sound as she cried, not like Misaki who had to hide his tear stricken face into Fushimi's chest. The Red King remained blank, virtually emotionless despite the sadness he was surrounded by and slowly but surely the rest of the people behind him stepped forward to lay their own gifts of flowers and chocolate for Totsuka Tatara.

By this time, Totsuka's grave site was decorated from head to toe in a garden of roses and flowers in all kinds of shapes and colors. Mikoto himself contributed a white lily but nothing more after that. After an hour passed, the crowd thinned out one by one until only the Red King was left standing. Anna wanted to stay and keep him company but once she felt the presence of the Blue King in the distance she decided to leave with Kusanagi and return to the bar.

Now that he was left alone, Mikoto breathed as if he had been holding his breath for hours and at the same time he allowed his walls to come crashing down.

"Totsuka, I hope you're doing well up there." The redhead said, more or less to himself.

Not too far away, Reisi trekked across the cemetery yard from the entrance. He'd be lying if said he wasn't feeling apprehensive but he stuck to his guns as he went in search of his lover. Walking towards him, he was somewhat surprised to see Kusanagi and Anna. The bartender blinked at first but quickly nodded to him and when he looked at the silver haired girl she pointed in the direction of her king.

"He's that way."

Reisi couldn't help but smile down at her and in thanks he patted her head gently. "Thank you."

Giving the pair one last nod he continued on until he found himself standing no less than twenty feet away and within earshot of the redhead.

"A lot has changed since you've been gone." The Blue King heard. "I would have visited on the anniversary of your death, but Reisi insisted on going up to the mountains to chop down a tree for Christmas day since he was free from work."

Reisi stiffened slightly and he felt a pang of regret shoot through him.

"Reisi, that guy… You remember him right? He's Scepter 4's Blue King, Munakata Reisi." Mikoto smirked. "And what's even crazier is that we're married now."

The bluenette didn't know if whether or not the Red King's remark was meant to sound somewhat joking and impish but he frowned nonetheless and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I hope you don't mind Totsuka but I fell for him—I fell hard and I felt like the only way I could make him believe that I love him was if I asked him to be mine forever." He closed his eyes, his smirk melting away into that of a soft smile. "Until death do us part…"

Reisi couldn't see his lover's face but from the sound of how sincere his voice was—his feet began to move of its own accord.

"I never believed in that sappy stuff you called happy endings and destiny Totsuka, but now—now I feel like I get it and I found my happy ending with Reisi. It hasn't been that easy for us and because he's so different from you, everyone thought we wouldn't last that long." Mikoto glanced slightly to the side. "We actually kept our relationship a secret for a while and it probably would have stayed that way if I hadn't been so casual and unromantic when I proposed to him. Actually, I didn't even say 'will you marry me?' it was more like, 'here's a ring now will you be mine?'"

"He was very unromantic Totsuka, but even so I was still smitten by him nonetheless."

Mikoto's voice hitched. As he slowly turned around to the familiar voice, even though it didn't show on his face, the redhead was still shocked to see his said lover standing just right behind him.

"Reisi…"

"Mikoto." The bluenette smiled at him. Walking the few steps that were left between them, he reached for the Red King's hand and held it tightly, his violet eyes settling on the gravestone in front of them. "Totsuka, this man can be boring, his stomach is a black hole and when he sleeps, I bet not even a tornado can wake him up sometimes. He is insatiable when we're alone, can be lazy and is difficult to read sometimes but even so I still cherish him dearly despite his flaws."

The redhead stood there frozen—his amber eyes slightly widened as he stared at the Blue King. Reisi's fingers played along with his until he entwined them tightly together, and Mikoto squeezed them back just as hard.

"I'm aware of the history you two once had Totsuka and I no longer care. It's all in the past now and you'll always have a special place in Mikoto's heart—I accept that." Reisi said. "For you, I swear to take care of him, your king—the king of my heart, because just as he has fallen for me, I myself am foolish enough to fall for him. I hope that you're happy up there in the clouds and if possible I also hope that we may have your blessing to be with each other for as long as we both shall live."

Mikoto gasped softly and though he was taken aback he caught himself quickly and without thinking he yanked the Blue King forward only to embrace him tightly against his chest. He felt Reisi's fingers dig into the material of his fur collar lined jacket and he didn't care about that—not one bit. All that mattered to him was Reisi and how utterly in love the bluenette made him feel.

"Idiot, knowing Totsuka he wouldn't hesitate on being supportive of our happy ending." Mikoto whispered into his ear.

"You knew him well, and I can only trust in your words and hope you're right." Reisi replied, his face buried deep into the Red King's chest.

The two lovers held each other tightly for a long time and when they looked up, Mikoto kissed the bluenette hard. They didn't stay long after that and eventually they left the sanctum of the cemetery hand in hand. Sitting perched on top of his grave marker, Totsuka hummed to himself with a smile and watched on as the pair walked away from him into the distance until they were gone and out of sight. He was more than just happy that Mikoto and Reisi found their happy ending in each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Very short! But it was simple and I was satisfied. (': I hope you guys enjoyed that! Until next time my wonderful readers!

~with love from lovelyxpeach


End file.
